From the Top of Your Head to the Bottom of your Feet
by turquoisefairy
Summary: Goku rids Chichi of her insecurities his first night home after being dead for seven years. One-shot.


Rated M for a reason! It is not a full on lemon, but there is some adult content. Better safe than sorry.

Note from author: I have been sitting on this story for quite some time contemplating if I should share it, but here I am. The story just popped into my head one day, and I felt the need to write it down. Characters might be a little ooc, but I tried my best to keep them as true to character as I could.

I DO NOT OWN DBZ or its characters or anything affiliated with DBZ. 

* * *

Son Household

Chichi sat at her vanity table brushing her hair. It was Goku's first night home after being dead for seven years, and boy did she have so many thoughts running through her mind. She slammed the brush down onto the table and let out a big sigh. Goku was in the boys' room telling them a story before bed. Probably about the crazy adventures he had while he was dead.

She smiled thinking about her three boys spending time together. The smile on her face quickly disappeared when she thought about Goku coming into their bedroom. This was the first night in seven years that anyone had seen her naked. She stood in front of her mirror eyeing her figure in her nightgown and looking up to her face.

"I look so old!" she exclaimed covering her face with her hands.

"No you don't." Goku said behind her causing her to jump. He had slipped into the room without her noticing.

"Goku! You can't just sneak up on someone like that!"

"Sorry." Goku said with his usual hand behind his head followed by a chuckle. "You don't look old though."

"I…I am not sure if you are right." Chichi was hesitant to have this conversation, but her insecurities pushed her to speak up. "Goku, it's been seven years. Not only am I seven years older than you physically, I also had another one of your children! My hips and stomach are rounder, and my face is not as young and smooth looking as it once was."

"You think your looks and your body is what turns me on? Don't get me wrong, you are still as beautiful to me as you were the day we were married. But, the way you look is not what attracts me to you."

"What do you mean?" Chichi asked wondering where this was going.

Goku walked towards her stopping right in front of her. "Well, being naked is natural to me, and I don't see what the big deal is when it comes to other people being naked too. It's no surprise that I grew up around naked pictures of beautiful women while living with Master Roshi, and I've told you I have seen Bulma naked when I was a child. A naked woman has never made me feel anything until I met you. Our first night together, that first kiss that you gave me when we were alone woke up something deep inside of me that I never even knew existed before. It was something that no one else could ever make me feel. I love you."

He rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I love you from the top of your head: your strong head that is always fighting me on everything and sticks to what you believe, to your forehead" he whispered followed by a peck on her forehead. "Your forehead that is the perfect height for me to plant quick kisses on." The kisses that followed were in one fell swoop: her eyes, nose, cheeks, and lastly her lips. He lingered on her lips in a passionate kiss. Goku pulled away from her to look into her eyes, "My favorite part is your face. So beautiful from your big, beautiful doe eyes to your plump lips. When I look into your eyes, I still see the beautiful young girl looking back at me on our wedding day."

Goku quickly attacked Chichi's neck with passionate kisses lingering a little longer on the bite mark he left on her on their wedding night. He then moved along her shoulders to her biceps and down her arms stopping at her wrist. "Your strong arms that swing strong punches at me but are gentle enough to hold me at night."

Goku kissed the palm of her right hand. "Your delicate hands that hold the keys to my stomach. These hands that make my most favorite meals and take care of me and my children."

Goku looked deeply into Chichi's eyes as his hands dropped hers moving his hands to her night gown and pulling it over her head. There she was standing nude in front of him. It took him a minute to take it all in. Chichi's face heated and turned crimson, and she looked down. Goku lifted her chin up so that she would look him in the eye.

His head bent down to her left breast and he kissed it gently at the top of her breast. "Your heart: the biggest heart that I know. You love so deeply and passionately. You have loved our boys and me with all that you have. You have stayed faithful to me our whole lives even when I was gone or probably didn't deserve it." Chichi opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Goku's finger hushing her.

Goku then kissed her right breast taking her nipple in to his mouth and sucking on it. Chichi gasped and moaned. Goku picked her up by her thighs so that she was straddling him while he carried her to the bed. He laid her there and climbed on top of her. He then moved his mouth to her left nipple to make sure that they got equal attention. "To your breasts. These breasts that have kept me happy and have fed and nourished my children in their early years."

Goku then kissed the middle of her chest and trailed kisses down to her belly button. "To your stomach that not only is still so beautifully muscular, but has carried both of my sons. No other woman I know would be strong enough to carry my half-saiyan children."

The kisses continued to her right hip bone and jumped to her left. "To your curvy hips. Perfect place to rest my hands." His hand slipping under her bottom to give her cheeks a squeeze. "To your voluptuous butt that turns my head." Chichi's blush returning to her face causing Goku to smirk with cockiness.

Chichi held her breath as he past her private area kissing down both her legs back and forth stopping at her ankles. With his hand holding her feet, he looked up into her eyes. "To your muscular legs that can kick my ass in to shape at the drop of a hat."

He then kissed the top of both her feet and climbed back up her to where he was hovering over her. "To your small delicate feet that remind me of how I need to be gentle with you."

Goku kissed her passionately for what seemed like forever. When they pulled apart, his thumbs gently caressed the sides of her face. "You see, the way you look is not what turns me on. It's you. It's the whole package. Even if I came home and you were old and grey, you would still be my Chichi. You're the only person I have ever been intimate with and the only person I ever want to be intimate with. There is no other you. I could see a thousand women naked and none of them could ever turn my head away from you. Because I love you! The whole you! From the top of your head to the bottom of your feet!"

Now there were tears streaming down Chichi's face. She was speechless. Goku kissed her tears away. "Chichi, don't cry! You know I hate it when you cry!"

"They are happy tears, you big dope!" She yelled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Chichi lifted his shirt up breaking off the kiss to lift it over his head. Before she knew it, Goku had pinned her hands over her head. "There was one more place I wanted to show my appreciation for." He whispered huskily in her ear. "I knew that if I started before, I wouldn't have been able to stop. I wanted to make sure I finished telling you how much I love you. It's time now to make up for the last seven years."

Goku began his kisses again moving down her stomach with one purpose in mind: To love on his wife.


End file.
